Jek Tono Porkins
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Bestine IV | sterfte = 0 BBY | titel = Rebel Alliance Flight Lieutenant | bijnaam = Belly Runner Tono Piggy | functie = Rebel Alliance Piloot | species =Mens | geslacht =Man | lengte =1,78 meter 110 kilogram | haarkleur =Bruin | oogkleur =Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = T-65 X-Wing Starfighter T-16 Skyhopper | affiliatie =Rebel Alliance }} Jek Tono Porkins was één van de moedige piloten die deelnam aan de Battle of Yavin in 0 BBY. Biografie Jek was een handelaar op zijn waterrijke thuisplaneet Bestine IV toen het Galactic Empire zijn wereld inpalmde om er een nieuwe basis te maken. De inwoners van Bestine IV werden gedwongen om andere oorden op te zoeken en de belofte van het Empire ‘om voor een geschikte nieuwe wereld te zorgen’ werden niet gehouden. De prille Rebel Alliance probeerde het volk van Bestine IV voor hun zaak te winnen maar de mensen van Bestine IV wilden enkel hun rustige, vroegere leven verderzetten en waren niet geïnteresseerd in het voorstel van de Alliance. Jek geloofde echter wel in de woorden van Princess Leia Organa en vervoegde de Alliance in de hoop om zo zijn planeet ooit te kunnen terugwinnen voor zijn volk, al zou dit jaren kunnen duren. Zoals vele jonge piloten was Jek een hele goede T-16 Skyhopper piloot op Bestine IV waar hij op Sink-Crabs joeg. Hij bewees zijn vliegkunsten ook in een T-65 X-Wing Starfighter. In minder dan 40 uur vliegtijd slaagde hij er in om reeds zestien maal het lot te bezegelen van een vijand. In eerste instantie opereerde Jek vanuit Tierfon Rebel Base waar hij deel uitmaakte van de Tierfon Yellow Aces. Porkins’ beste vriend op Tierfon was Wes Janson. Toen de oproep kwam voor nieuwe rekruten op de basis te Yavin 4, was kandidaat Janson pas herstellende van een ziekte en nam Porkins vervolgens zijn plaats in. thumb|left|250px|Jek Porkins Porkins’ specialiteit was niet het ‘dogfight’ maar eerder de ‘strafing run’. Deze specialiteit gaf hem (samen met zijn nogal corpulent uiterlijk) de nickname ‘Belly Runner’. Porkins nam deel aan een missie met Wedge Antilles, Biggs Darklighter en Cesi Eirriss naar Commenor waar ze Captain Nera Dantels escorteerden. Dantels had immers een lading Astromech Droids bij voor de Alliance die ze konden gebruiken voor de nieuwe X-Wings. Een handgevecht op Commenor met een straatbende verraadde uiteindelijk de aanwezigheid van de piloten aan het Empire. Porkins ontsnapte maar Eirriss bekocht het gevecht met de TIE Fighters met haar leven. In de Battle of Yavin vloog Jek als ‘Red Six’ met zijn vertrouwde Droid R5-D8 als zijn copiloot. Porkins droeg een helm met rode markeringen en een geel Alliance symbool. Helaas zou Porkins het gevecht niet overleven. Toen zijn maat Biggs Darklighter een ‘strafing run’ uitvoerde beschermde Porkins hem. Zijn X-Wing werd echter geraakt en alhoewel Biggs hem nog aanraadde om zijn schietstoel te gebruiken, explodeerde Porkins’ toestel. Na het gevecht ontving Porkins postuum de Kenobi Medaillon omwille van zijn opoffering en moed. Het duurde een hele tijd vooraleer Wes Janson de dood van zijn vriend kon uit zijn hoofd zetten want normaal gezien had hij moeten deelnemen aan het gevecht en was Jek in Tierfon gebleven. Achter de schermen * Jek Porkins werd gespeeld door William Hootkins. Normaal gezien zou hij eerst fungeren als stand-in voor Jabba. Hootkins is ook te zien als Major Eaton in ’Raiders of the Lost Ark’, als Eckhardt in 'Batman (1989)' en in ‘Flash Gordon’. * In de comic kreeg Porkins de voornaam Tono en in het leesboek (waar hij ‘Blue Four’ was) zelfs de nickname ‘piggy’. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Bron *Porkins in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook *Tono Porkins - Blog Abel Pena *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams *X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½ *The Essential Guide to Warfare Category:Mensen category:Bestinians category:Rebel Alliance Pilots